Internal Struggle of Starlight
by Rose Petals Dreams
Summary: I'm sorry for the actions I'm about to take, but I love my country more. .:Stella Centric:.


**Internal Struggle of Starlight  
Author's Note: Inspired by the newest trailer. A Stella Centric piece that takes place after Noctis x Stella conversation. Implications of Noctis x Stella, but it could be taken as friendship. General Lunima is inspired by black amored figure Noctis fights, considering I believe she is a woman, but I suppose she is more of OC in this piece.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII  
Summary: I'm sorry for the actions I'm about to take, but I love my country more.**

"Ma'am are you ready?" a solider questions, and I instantly glance at the solider tossing my blonde tresses over my neck. "General Lunima is ready to commence the attack."

I instantly frown at the mention of the cold hearted female general, and personally this entire operation was her idea, the attack on the palace using her pet creatures, to personally attack the area where the party guest is going to be, and the city itself.

Me getting close to the Crown Prince, using the fact we have shared similar experiences in the past to get him to trust me, because let's face it. There aren't too many people like us, and truthfully he is the only one I have met who can see the light of Lady Etro.

Although, I have to this is the first time I traveled outside of the palace so I haven't met a lot of people or visited a lot of places. My uncle always preferred me to stay close to the palace, especially after naming me his heir to the throne. I suppose the only reason why I am here is because of the council's decision.

With the theory I could get close to Noctis or at the very least be on equal par against him, especially when rumors of the crown prince being able to see the Light of Etro reached the Tenebrean's councils ear. Although, after my conversation with him, it seems like only a few people know would know that he is considered as one of Lady Etro's children.

Most likely friends, the council members, and close friends, but I sincerely hope somebody he trusts didn't reveal his secret to other countries.

I have a feeling my own betrayal would be hard on him, because despite the words we spoke earlier today were sincere for the most part. Even though our conversation was short, the two of us did grow to have some sort of bond.

"Princess Stella," a cold voice states and I instantly turn to look at the scantily clad women. Black armor covering her upper chest, although that is the only part of her body that is even considered modest even with the cleavage it shows.

My eyes instantly narrows at her, "General," I reply coldly, "What can I do for you?"

"I want you to support on the troops on the ground?" she replies. My eyes instantly narrows at that remark,

"Your pet creatures won't be enough to overwhelm Prince Noctis," I taunted, causing her ice blue eyes to narrow at that remark.

"Their target was never the prince, princess," she replies coldly. I instantly frown at that remark. She was targeting the civilians?

I thought her target was Noctis, and the crystal, but then again perhaps I shouldn't be to surprise by her actions. General Lunima always had a thing for bloodshed and war, and it is probably one of the reasons why we clash so much. Even though I know my country needs the crystal, I can't say I would willingly kill civilians much less cause harm to the cities.

"Alright General," I reply coldly, "but if your pets get in my way. I will kill them."

She smiles coldly at that remark before walking away, "if you can princess," she mumbles under her breath. I'm honestly tempted to hunt down the remaining creatures just to spite her.

"You shouldn't let her get to you, princess and besides this is her operation," the solider says, and truthfully I forgot he was even here. I nod slightly, knowing he is right. It was the General's operation, and not mine.

Everything of it was, and truthfully I had very little input in the planning. Even though, I suppose I could have objected to a lot of the stuff mention at that meeting. Especially about the part of me meeting Nocits Caelum, it was probably a bit on the unnecessary side, and I am sure the plan would be a success even if I didn't meet him tonight.

Perhaps there is a part of me that wishes I didn't him, because if I didn't meet him then I wouldn't be so conflicted of the battle to come.

Even though, I would rather not have to fight him, and I am sorry for leading him in. I love my country and would do anything for my country, even if it means I have to face him.

**-fin **


End file.
